1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus for a work vehicle, and relates, more particularly, to an illuminating apparatus including a front illuminating unit, a side illuminating unit, a frame supporting the front illuminating unit and the side illuminating unit, and a translucent lens unit covering the front illuminating unit and the side illuminating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illuminating apparatus of the above-noted type is known from e.g. the Japanese Utility Model Application “Kokai” No.: Hei. 4-122238 (see its FIG. 2 and paragraph [0006]). In this apparatus, a front illuminating unit, a side illuminating unit and a reflector for the front illuminating unit are supported to a mounting frame. And, a translucent lens unit is supported through engagement between a projection of this lens unit and an engaging projection of the reflector.
With the conventional illuminating apparatus noted above, in order to assure sufficient support strength for the translucent lens unit as well as sufficient strength of the entire illuminating apparatus, it is necessary to form the reflector rigid and strong. This tends to invite the disadvantage of cost increase and weight increase.
In view of the above, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating apparatus for a work vehicle, which unit allows simple and easy attaching operation thereof to the vehicle body and which also provides superior strength and which can be formed economically and light-weight.